


Dust

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: I'm cleaning up my doc program on my phone so here's this it's short





	Dust

He would watch you, a breath of fresh air in the dark, but somehow infinitely hopeful atmosphere of the Millennium Falcon. You didn't just walk, you seemed to dance, float. He asked you how you could be so happy after all of the death, all of the destruction, and you merely smiled at him, your voice soft as you told him that you loved being on board a moving ship. He could see the age in your eyes, a stark contrast from your youthful visage.  
He wasn't busy, stuck on the Falcon. There wasn't much to do for a pilot on a ship that already had two pilots (especially if one of them is large and hairy and screams at him whenever he tries to touch the controls), but you were always doing something, between caring for the injured on board, talking with anyone who needed to be spoken with, and doing menial tasks, things that didn't need to be done, but when you did them everyone was so grateful. He was mesmerized by your words and your grace, and every chance he got to look into your eyes he did, every time swept away by the experience hidden behind him. He wasn't sure that you were human.  
He asked Leia about you, only once. She simply told him that your family had died, a long time ago. That your planet had as well. That you were so often a sole survivor.  
He found you, one night, tucked beneath the floor of the Falcon, metal grate pushed to the side. You were singing under your breath, a ballad in the common tongue. When he climbed down to sit next to you, he saw the tears on your cheeks. He only meant to reach out, to wipe them off, but then you opened your eyes, old and mysterious, and he found himself kissing you instead.  
The Falcon was quiet. He was sitting with you, under the floor of the ship, again.  
"Why do you like being on this ship so much?" He asked you, and you smiled at him.  
"We're made of the same things that stars are made of. I feel at home, up here, because it's impossible to be lonely. Just look around at all the stars. I like to imagine that they talk to each other, you know," you said, taking his hand and lacing your fingers together, " that they sit and ask each other why they're so happy. I think that they're happy because they know they're not alone- after all, they're made of the same stuff as us."


End file.
